


piano,piano

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, jack being always a top, timeline not clear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来自威胁schooldays里头说小时候学琴费钱……<br/>我其实并不太清楚威胁和斯宝在预备队的那些事，有bug别找我（逃<br/>Paring：斯威胁，提及威胁/哈特，有（伪）ccc&法比的描写</p>
    </blockquote>





	piano,piano

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自威胁schooldays里头说小时候学琴费钱……  
> 我其实并不太清楚威胁和斯宝在预备队的那些事，有bug别找我（逃  
> Paring：斯威胁，提及威胁/哈特，有（伪）ccc&法比的描写

1  
“你想进就进好了，又没有人会笑话你。”当他们第三次（当然，是在沃伊切赫的带领下）路过同一家琴行的时候，杰克终于忍不住说话了。  
年轻的波兰人像是被他说的话惊呆了一样扭头定定地看着他，试图努力地摆出一副“哦对不起我的英语还不太好”的，仿佛杰克刚刚在提议去炸希思罗机场一样的表情。  
“别装了。”杰克伸手推了一下他的肩膀，“我们都第三次路过这里了，老板都要报警了。”  
“但那又不是说我有什么想买的！”  
“所以你只是想看看？”杰克摸了摸自己光滑的下巴，“很难想象你竟然会想看看琴行里的什么东西。”  
2  
沃伊切赫在16岁的时候离开了故乡波兰，一个人前往遥远的英格兰。他在华沙恶补了三周英语，但当他走出希思罗机场，第一次呼吸到伦敦的空气时，他突然开始怀疑那三个星期的英语课程是否只是他本人脑海里的幻想。  
杰克-威尔希尔是他在英格兰认识的头几个人之一。那小孩比他还要小上两岁——沃伊切赫本身就还是个孩子，杰克看上去就更是一副没发育的样子。他个头比同龄人要来得矮小，细胳膊细腿，长得白白净净的，笑起来脸上还有两个可爱的酒窝。  
他们都被认为是天赋出众的明日之星，但他们本来不应该这么快就相熟的。他是门将而杰克喜欢的就是进球。他们要么就站在球场两端，要不就是在禁区边上缠斗起来。  
他第一次在训练里把小个子中场放倒在地上的时候其实心里有点忐忑。训练里的杰克是个可爱的孩子，他没办法否认这一点，当他吐着舌头朝你笑起来的时候，有一刹那你会忘记这个孩子对于打败比他年长比他强壮的人有多在行。你会忘记他推攘着那些比他壮实的胸膛时那股冲劲。而沃伊切赫在从地上爬起来的时候把这一切都想了起来。  
“你没事吧，杰克？”他曲下膝盖，向捂着自己脚踝的小孩子伸出了手。  
杰克的动作顿了一下。他用力捏了捏自己的脚踝，然后抬起头来看着年轻的，头发短得过分的门将。  
“我能有什么事？你太小看我了。”  
他躲开了沃伊切赫伸出的手，自顾自地爬起来，迅速地跑回了自己的位置。  
3  
沃伊切赫本以为他们的交情大概就要到此为止了。青训营是许多少年交情开始的地方，然而更多的人的交集在18岁以后就不再存在，尽管沃伊切赫觉得他和杰克都会是得到职业合同的幸运儿。当然他没有把这个想法和除了父亲之外的任何人提到过。  
“你的天分能让他们容忍你的自大，不过我建议你还是别太随心所欲。”马切伊-什琴斯尼的声音随着电波从遥远的华沙传来，有些失真。沃伊切赫握着话机听筒，那塑料制品握在他手里显得有些太小了——这不能怪他，他天生就该是个门将，他的手从来都这么大——他抬起头，英国的阳光难得如此灿烂，他能看见细细的灰尘在窗前飞舞。如果他好好读过他的课本，他会知道这叫丁达尔效应，可惜他一直不太喜欢科学课。  
什琴斯尼父子之间的交流不能算是很多，甚至说得上是简短，不过每一句话都含义丰富。他一直崇拜他的父亲，当他深入了解了门将这个特殊位置之后，他才开始慢慢明白父亲的成就究竟有多难复制。他有点想和父亲说起队里那同样天赋出众的英格兰小个子男孩，最后还是把话给咽了下去。  
他们从来都不会讨论这些方面的事情。从来不。  
4  
出乎他意料的是，在俱乐部的安排下，他和杰克不久就住到了一起。  
他觉得自己还是很幸运的。杰克和他的生活习惯很相近（其实所有十几岁的男孩子生活习惯都差不多），球踢得好，小动作可爱。有的时候沃伊切赫会想把杰克圈在自己臂弯里猛揉他服帖的黑发，但最后还是作罢了。毕竟他和杰克并没有那么熟，他想等他们再熟起来一点的时候他再试着这样做会比较好。  
但他忘记了，他这样根本就没办法和杰克熟起来。

当他半敞的房门被敲响时，沃伊切赫正背对门口坐在写字台前看一本初级英语语法书。波兰男孩回过头去，杰克斜倚在他的门框上，右手拿着两个手柄朝他晃了晃。  
“沃伊——我可以这样叫你吗——你要不要打游戏？”  
“呃——”沃伊切赫感到自己刚刚看掉的那几页书现在变成了纸浆在脑子里打转，然后顺着某根血管穿过血脑屏障堵住了他的声带，他一句话都说不出来。英语仍然是一门陌生的语言，又或者是出于一些其他的原因。  
“你在看什么？”没有得到回答的杰克径自走进了他的房间，“花花公子？我也要看！——哦我的天哪，”他伸手合上了那本书，“看这种书简直就是浪费时间，我向你保证你跟我打一个小时FIFA学到的英语都要比看一个小时这种书学到的多。”

而杰克的话被证明是对的。  
5  
“我当时就在想，这个波兰人是不是哪里有点不正常。”他们熟练地操作着手柄，阿奇在他们身边咿咿呀呀地叫着，“他跟我在同一个屋子里住了三天，除了早上好没跟我说过一句其他的话。”  
“我那个时候太害羞了，英语也说得不好，”沃伊切赫朝他打了个语义不详的手势，担心地朝高椅子上的阿奇看了一眼，“感谢英格兰和你，教会我英语和厚脸皮。”  
杰克鼓起脸想要说什么来反驳他，但是憋了好一会也没能憋出来，只好泄愤似的把手柄按得啪啪响。  
“我那会甚至想过你是不是一从训练场上下来就会变成哑巴。我甚至还好好回忆过你有没有在更衣室里说过话。”  
“嘿！那也不能怪我好吗！”手柄被他随意地丢在两人中间的沙发座位上，“你那个时候在场上看起来好凶，我还挺怕不小心说错什么惹怒你这条地头蛇的！”  
“我？凶？对你？”杰克转身面对着他，草草比划了一下自己的脸和身子，“真是没想到。我还能吃了你不成？”  
“那只是第一印象嘛。哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！”  
和着电视里传出来的进球音乐，杰克歪了歪嘴角：“拿我进自己的球就那么开心吗，沃伊？”  
“那好歹是个进球，”激动的波兰人重新坐回沙发上，摸了摸长出短短胡茬的下巴，“我小的时候可是个前锋。”  
“好吧，你这个莱万多夫斯基脑残粉。你怎么叫他的来着？Loui？Laiwan？嗯？”杰克靠在沙发上吃吃地笑著，“我们的门将竟然是另一个俱乐部的前锋的脑残粉，我感觉遭受到了背叛。”  
“是Lewy好吧！”沃伊切赫靠着身高臂长的优势一把将杰克牢牢地圈进自己怀里，呼噜着他用发胶精心打理过的发型，“我真的很希望他能来阿森纳，我在国家队的时候说得口都干了！我才不是什么叛徒！”  
6  
然而，当杰克第一次向沃伊切赫发出游戏邀请的时候，沃伊切赫甚至还没有听说过莱万多夫斯基这个名字。  
波兰人可能总是更容易在沃伊心里得到更高的地位，杰克咬着手指甲想。自从俱乐部从波兰签下另一位门将之后，尽管他没办法说出些什么具体的，但他能感受到自己室友的变化。  
“Lukasz”成为了沃伊切赫常常挂在嘴上的一个名字。  
“是‘乌卡什’，不是‘卢卡斯’。”他想起沃伊切赫纠正他的发音。陌生的音节从他半开的嘴唇里吐出，看的他竟然一时有些失神。他想说我才不在乎这个，他想说来了英国当然就是要按英国的规律办事。但当他对着一队的新来守门员说出那两个略显奇异的音节时对方脸上的表情让他觉得学几句波兰语（他忽略了这甚至连波兰语都算不上的事实）也并不是什么坏事。  
更何况这位一队守门员还抱了抱自己这个预备队小屁孩。门将手套拍在后背上的感觉非常温暖。  
7  
“所以，你会弹钢琴。你！竟然会弹钢琴！”杰克胡乱把鞋子蹬在门口，连门也不关，拎着超市购物袋就咚咚咚地往冰箱跑了过去。  
“你就不能随手把鞋摆摆好吗？”跟着他后脚进门的沃伊切赫第无数次地叹了口气，但他太了解他的这位室友了，如果单纯说教就能让他改掉那些略显邋遢的生活习惯，他早就拿出指挥人墙的气势来了。他弯下腰把自己的鞋和杰克的鞋一起摆到鞋架上。杰克的鞋明显比他短了几码。  
“不是我说，但我可真没看出来你会弹钢琴。”杰克拿出一盒冰淇淋推到沃伊切赫面前，后者在职业球员饮食准则和口腹之欲之间摇摆不定了一会，终于还是屈服于物质诱惑掀开了盖子。  
“认真想想，可能之前那个羞涩的你看起来比较像会弹钢琴的。”杰克大力拉开了厨房的一个抽屉——沃伊切赫可以想象里面的刀叉勺子因为他这个动作乱七八糟地叠在了一起——拿出了一个不锈钢勺子，“但在和你做了半年室友，有了‘深入’了解以后，”他不忘摆了个挤眉弄眼的欠揍表情来强调所谓的“深入”是怎么回事，“钢琴？我感觉你可能会比较喜欢架子鼓或者什么的。”  
“英超已经有一个会打架子鼓的门将了，我可是个与众不同的人。喂！你干嘛？！”他震惊地看着挤到自己身边大咧咧地把银色勺子插进已经被自己吃过一口的雪糕里的杰克，后者身上还带着下午三点阳光特有的那种热意，动作自然仿佛这事再正常不过了。  
“每人只吃一半，这样我们额外摄入的热量和脂肪就会少一点了，不是吗？”因为身高差的缘故杰克抬起头来看着他，圆溜溜的眼睛大睁着看着他，让他不由得呼吸一滞。  
“你可以全吃掉也没关系……毕竟你还在长身体……”他含糊地说，然后用力推开几乎靠在自己身上的英格兰男孩，狼狈地跑回了属于自己的房间，然后甩上了浴室的门。他几乎是绝望地拉开了自己的裤子，当他右手握上前端的时候，他的大脑几乎要被快感和不知从何而来的内疚给淹没，再也无法分神去想被他一个人丢在厨房的年轻中场。  
而在厨房里的杰克则保持着被推开的姿势，那句涌到舌尖的“或许你有空的时候可以教我弹弹钢琴什么的”现在只让他舌尖发痛发苦，这股难以名状的味道沿着食道滑进他的胃里，让他不由得蜷起了身子，尽管理论上而言能引起胃筋挛的冰淇淋他还一口都没有吃过。  
如果我是个波兰人就好了，他模模糊糊地想，如果有个人也那样每天都把我的名字挂在嘴边就好了。  
8  
“我觉得我们最近应该不会再见面了。”房间里的空气粘稠沉闷，但是两个年轻人都不想起来开个窗户什么的。性爱带来的内啡肽以及开始在皮肤上慢慢变干变黏的汗水都让他们只想就那样好好地并排躺一会。  
“为什么？”年轻些的男孩半心半意地问了一句，举起一只手，慢慢地抚摸上身旁高大的金发门将漂亮的肌肉。  
“你比我可清楚多了不是吗？”  
从小动作看穿其他人的心思是守门员很重要的一个能力。那些比以往来得更加用力的戳刺，那些更深地掐进他大腿的手指。那个从来没有落在他嘴唇上的吻。  
打败征服那些比他高大比他年长的男孩从来都是杰克喜欢的挑战。从乔第一回看到杰克起，他就清楚地明白这一点。这样的杰克太过吸引人，以至于当他和对方滚到床上，头埋在对方颈窝里深深浅浅地呻吟着的时候他的大脑完全是一片空白。他呼吸混乱，当年轻些的男孩压住他分开了他的大腿的时候他只能举起手臂挡住了自己的脸。  
“我喜欢看你笑……让我看看……求你啦……”  
他记得杰克那样扒着他的手臂撒娇，而他根本无法拒绝。  
尽管分属不同俱乐部，他们在床上则一直相处愉快。杰克享受把那高大的金发守门员压在身下，感受对方柔韧又强劲的身体的感觉；而乔则喜欢杰克脸上的那对小酒窝，喜欢他那与之完全不符的凶狠的冲刺，尽管他能够迷迷糊糊地感觉到杰克在干他的时候有时目光仿佛是在通过他看着另一个人。  
他猜杰克甚至没有意识到这一点。  
“我怎么会知道？别说得像你能知道我心里在想什么一样，你们守门员都这么自大么？”杰克轻轻地打了乔一下，被汗水覆盖的皮肤发出了一声闷响。  
乔没说什么，只是翻了个身面对着杰克侧躺，伸出手捏了捏他的脸，看杰克没有反对，又挪动得离他更近了一点，伸出手臂从背后揽住了杰克的肩膀。  
“那么，我现在‘自大’地要求你留下了陪我睡一会，你不会拒绝吧？”  
杰克从鼻子里哼了一声。  
他想自己其实是明白乔的意思的，但当着乔的面承认让他不知为何有些负罪感。乔是好朋友，好队友，事实上他不应该去挑逗对方发展出炮友这样的新关系——他想自己当时大概是中了什么邪——尽管乔表现得一如既往地乐观，他仍然对干了英格兰国门而感到有些抱歉。  
乔趋于规律平静的呼吸喷在他后颈上。尽管房间里冷气打得很足，他仍然觉得那里像是被灼伤了一样——耳朵也是如此，仿佛自己的手机能够隔着一个枕头给他带来伤害。那条早些时候让它屏幕闪动着亮起来的，刺痛了他的短信。  
我很快就要回来啦:) W.S.

 

完

 

本来想写到Piano，piano里的碎片场景

“你真邋遢（messy）。”乔嫌弃地拎起横亘在沙发座椅上的几只袜子把它们随手丢在地上，给自己清理出一个能坐人的地方。而沙发的主人则迈着两条小短腿看也不看地直接坐在了旁边的几只袜子上。  
“啊！一个对手俱乐部的门将竟然夸我像梅西！多么令人感动的奉承啊！”杰克向上摊开双手，咬着嘴唇露出一个歪着嘴的笑容，慢慢摇了摇头，“尽管如果我没记错的话你都还没对上过梅西呢。”  
乔张了张嘴，看起来像是要反驳杰克又突然想起了些什么似地不服气地闭上了。  
“好吧，我算是被你打败了。”他笑了笑，绕开了这个话题。

“其实你要知道，你故意把你邋遢的一面摆在我面前，并没有什么用。”在连下三城之后，他揉了揉脸颊气鼓鼓的人的头发。  
“什么？我一直就是这样，也没求你来啊！”  
“你只是在等待一个会吼你或者会帮你收拾的人吧，杰克。”  
“嗨！别把我说得像是还要依恋妈妈的没断奶小男孩一样！”  
而乔只是笑了笑没说话，掀开了杰克的衣服下摆，手伸进去充满调情意味地揉了揉。


End file.
